


things you said

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Green Gables Fables, Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Donalduke - Freeform, F/M, Lolilo, as requested, beadick, team blessed, the ggf is later in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini-fics, prompted by my tumblr followers, all starting with 'things you said'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said at 1 am

John, 

I used to think it was amazing that you and I talked at all. And then the chats turned into visits, and the visits turned into dates, and the dates turned into days spent together, and then the days spilled into the night, and we talked all night long.

You told me I was radiant - my light ‘burst through the night brighter than the moon could ever dream of’. Your eyes turned soft and kind and you forgot all the pain of the previous year; I could see your self-loathing fade away. 

You told me I was beautiful, and then you tried to brush the compliment off. Embarrassment looks good on you.

You told me you loved me.

We both knew you couldn’t brush that one off.

Well, I know I maybe shouldn’t say this, but I love you, too. You are extremely precious to me. I’ll see you tomorrow.

All my love,

Hero


	2. things you said when you thought i was asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedick loves Beatrice.

'My dearest, Beatrice,

This year has been hard, and I feel like the next will be harder.' Ben sighed and continued writing. 'But we are strong, and we will make it. We will, won’t we? We’re a team… Team Blessed. And I love you. And you love me. Whatever is happening with Leo, well, we’ll get through it. And whatever is happening with me… Well. I’ll get through it. We’ll get through it. Together. Because that’s what we do. And I love, I love, I love you.'

Ben put down his pen and stood up, reading the words he had just written out loud. He smiled a little at the last line. “Oh, Benedick, you cheesy little man,” he said to himself happily. He glanced over at Beatrice. “At least it’s true.”

Beatrice smiled to herself. He was cheesy. 

Ben was frustrating and annoying and infuriating and an asshole.

But he was also cheesy and romantic and passionate and intelligent and he cared about everyone.

And most of all, he was hers.

And she loved, she loved… 

Beatrice rolled over and smiled at Ben. “I love you, too.”


	3. things you said when it was over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the Beadick break-up in Lolilo.

“Benedick.” Beatrice sighed. “You can’t be here.”

Ben jumped over Vegan Fred’s porch rail and marched up to her. “No. No, you can’t just do this. You can’t.”

Beatrice frowned. “Yes, I can. I ended it. We’re done. I’ll… I will see you around, I suppose, but you have to leave now.”

Meg walked up and put an arm around Beatrice’s shoulder. “Everything okay?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Meg,” Beatrice muttered. “Ben, you should go.”

He frowned and paced back and forth for a few seconds. When Vegan Fred walked over, though, he seemed to make up his mind. “Beatrice. I’m leaving now, but… I love you. Okay? I love you.” Ben shook his head angrily, trying to hide the sudden tears. “I do.”

She blinked away her own tears. “I know,” she whispered.


	4. things you said in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Hero fight.

Hero’s face darkened. “John, you can’t just get mad at me about this. This isn’t fair!”

John was visibly shaking and he ran his hands through his hair angrily. “You think it’s not fair? Imagine being in my shoes!”

“Okay, you know what?” Hero laughed, a bitter taste lacing her tongue. “I don’t need this right now. Call me if you change your mind. Until then, just stay away.” She pushed open the Donaldson’s door and stormed out.

The sky had opened while she and John were yelling at each other and within seconds, Hero was soaked through. She cursed herself for forgetting her coat, but couldn’t be too angry about the rain when she had other things to be angry about. The rain was calming her down, anyway, cooling her off.

She was halfway home when she heard running footsteps behind her. “Hero, Hero… wait,” she heard him say.

Hero turned slowly, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to warm up. “John,” she whispered, “maybe this is too painful.”

“No,” he exclaimed. “It can’t be. Hero…” He thrust her coat at her. “Put this on. Come back. Let’s talk.”

She shook her head but put on her coat. “Every time we fight-”

“It doesn’t happen that much,” he interjected.

“It hurts so much,” she continued, ignoring him. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Hero, listen to me.” John grabbed her arms and stared into her face desperately. “I…”

And somehow, everything he didn’t say was all she needed to hear.


	5. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Lolilo. Beadick on their travels.

“Beatrice!” Ben shrieked. “Come quickly!”

Beatrice glanced up from her map and whipped her head around, trying to find her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. She smiled. “Where are you?” 

“Around the corner! Hurry, hurry, hurry!”

Beatrice ran around the corner of the little shop they were at. She stopped and stared at the sight that met her eyes. “Ben, what is this?”

Ben was sitting in the middle of a field, surrounded by pigeons. “They’re birds! Birds, Beatrice! Birds!”

She gaped for a moment before bursting into laughter. “You yelled for me, like it was an emergency, because there are birds? In a field?”

“They’re sitting all around me! This one is blessing me by actually sitting on my arm,” Ben said, trying his hardest not to move. “This is, indeed, an emergency. Look how beautiful they are. Do you think birds in the United Kingdom are different from birds in New Zealand?”

“You’re from the United Kingdom,” Beatrice reminded him. 

Ben pulled his head back and thought for a moment. “Oh, yeah.”

“Shall I take a picture?” Beatrice asked, pulling out her phone.

“God, yes,” Ben insisted. “Please do. Paige will die. She’ll be so excited. Oh, I think I’m going to pass out. Birds.”

“They’re birds, yes,” Beatrice said absent-mindedly, taking pictures with her phone.

“The only thing that could make this better…” Ben mused, “is if there were dinosaurs here, too.”

Beatrice looked up at him and wrinkled her nose. “They’re extinct, Dickface.”

“I thought our relationship was extinct,” Ben said, very serious. “But look where we are now.”

Beatrice couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “Aw, Ben…”

“The dinosaurs could come back.” He grinned.

Beatrice wrinkled her nose. “Okay, that’s it.” She ran towards him, scaring all the birds away, and jumped on Ben. “You think dinosaurs could make this better? Dinosaurs? We’re in England! We’re happy! I’m literally sitting on top of you! Dinosaurs could make this better?”

Ben wrapped his arms around her. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you.”

He reached up and kissed her softly before pulling away suddenly. “You chased all my birds away.”

She rolled her eyes. “More important things happening.”

“True.” Benedick grinned. “Much more important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one. <3


	6. things you said with no space between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolilo au. Ben breaks a rule. Beadick.

Beatrice slammed the flat door. “Benedick!” she yelled, storming around the flat. “Where are you?”

Balthazar glanced up nervously. “He’s, uh, in his room. Or maybe check the bathroom.”

“Thanks, Balth. Carry on.” Beatrice pushed open Ben’s door. “Ben?” When he wasn’t in his room, she walked around the corner to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. “Ben?”

“Come in,” she heard.

She pushed open the door and frowned down at her boyfriend. “Ben, I am sick of this. So tired.”

“Join the club,” Ben said. He sounded tired. “Come join me.”

“I hate this bathtub,” she protested. “I will not get in it, not until you promise to get rid of the fucking rules.”

“Can’t.” He sighed. “I’ll get punished, the camera taken away, my life as I know it will be over.”

Beatrice leaned down, close to his face, and frowned harder than she had before. “Benedick Hobbes,” she said, very quietly, “if you don’t get rid of the rules, you may not have a girlfriend anymore.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “You know what?” he whispered. “Once you go traveling, I feel like I might not even have a girlfriend anymore. I might as well keep the camera and get Peter and Balthazar together while I can.”

Beatrice slammed her hand down on the edge of the bathtub. “Benedick Hobbes,” she exploded. “What the fuck? What are you talking about? I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want the rules. I wanted to come spend time with my boyfriend. I wanted to work and have some fun before I left you for a while; I always planned on coming back. Why is the camera more important than that? Can you answer that?”

Ben stared at her face, inches away from his own. “Beatrice, I’m about to break a rule,” he whispered.

“What?” she demanded. “I can’t hear you! I am so angr-”

Ben leaned an inch closer and stopped her angry rant with a kiss, soft, warm, gentle. 

Beatrice closed her eyes and let herself relax, knowing that even though something was happening with her boyfriend that she didn’t know how to fix just at this moment, he was still her boyfriend. 

Somehow, someday, this would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst anGST ANGST


	7. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice writes Benedick a letter.

Benedick,

I woke up the morning, the sun shining in my face, your elbow in my back, our daughter crying in the next room. It was overly warm (you know how I hate the heat) and I was exhausted (this child is going to be the end of me) and your elbow was in my back (as I’ve mentioned already; I just thought it warrented mentioning again).

I just wanted to let you know… Oh, God, please help me; this is so sappy… This may be the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. I’m serious. I woke up this morning, and I almost cried because this is our life, and I’ve never been so pleased or content or truly joyful. 

I mean, what could be better?

1) It was overly warm. The sun was shining. I wasn’t too cold to get up. I could simply smell the sunshine; I could feel it radiating from you. It was lovely.  
2) Our daughter was crying in the other room. Our daughter. We have a daughter. You and me, together. We created something perfect and wonderful, and she’s beautiful. She has your hair. She has my eyes. Basically, she’s winning at life.   
(So are we. I wouldn’t want anything else for our lives.)  
3) Your elbow was in my back. We sleep in the same bed, every night. You tell me what the book you’re reading is about. I argue with the author. I show you the picture Hero sent me of Ursula, petting the cat. We’re so domestic. I wake up with your elbow in my back, and I could never be upset about it. How could I? The life we’re living is beautiful and perfect, and I never thought we would be here. And yet, here we are.

I love you, Dickface.  
I love you, I love you… This is too sappy, isn’t it? I’ve just… I don’t remember the last time I’ve been this happy. Maybe never. And tomorrow, I will be happier, and the day after that will be the best one yet.   
I’m so glad I married you.  
Yours,  
Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many feels because of this one. thanks, lovely anon, for requesting this one <3


	8. things you said while we were driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Bea drive back to Auckland. Post Lolilo, Beadick.

Ben glanced over at Beatrice before looking at the road again. “Hey,” he said softly, trying not to wake Hero up. “What are you thinking?”

“Why were you so afraid to lose the camera?” Beatrice asked quietly.

Ben flinched. Out of all the things he thought she would say… “I… don’t know,” he said lamely. 

“Because I worry about you, you know,” she continued. “I watched all your videos. The one with the sword fight, that was interesting.”

Ben chuckled and made a left turn. 

“This is the wrong way,” Beatrice said, suddenly sitting up and taking notice.

“No, this is right,” Ben argued.

“Benedick, trust me, this is wrong.”

“Beatrice, I’ve made this drive a few times. I think I know my way around.” Ben continued driving peacefully.

Beatrice pulled out her phone and looked it up.

—

After turning around, Ben smiled. “I liked the sword fighting part. It was probably my best editing of a video, ever. I mean, I had two camera angles to work with, so that-”

“That part was good, yeah,” Beatrice interrupted. “But I liked the beginning better. You know, where Peter and Freddie were making you tell them about what happened in class. I thought… I mean… It gave me some insight.”

“What insight?” Ben asked.

“I…” Beatrice sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dropping out of uni? Or that you felt you couldn’t get rid of the camera? Or anything? You have been struggling so long-”

“How do you know it’s been that long?” Ben asked. He was getting more and more tense with each question, gripping the steering wheel harder.

“I rewatched some videos and thought back on some things you said,” Beatrice said slowly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he answered, trying not to grit his teeth. “I just didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“That big of a… Ben! You dropped out of university. You were literally willing to save a camera over saving our relationship.” Bea gave him an incredulous look. “It was a big deal!”

“I just… I didn’t want to talk about it. About anything. Unless, of course, there was a camera in my face instead of a living, breathing person. People are too… they’re unpredictable and I can never tell what they’re going to say. It freaks me out too much. Like with this conversation.” Ben forced himself to breathe more deeply.

Beatrice relaxed against her seat and studied Ben’s face. “You know… maybe you should talk to somebody.”

Ben scoffed. “Like, a shrink?”

“Yeah,” Beatrice said, openly, honestly. “If even I’m too much…”

Hero stirred in the back. “How close are we?”

Ben set his jaw. “A few more hours.” He glanced at Beatrice. “We’ll talk about this later, yeah?”

Beatrice nodded. “I love you.”

Ben sighed. “And I love you.”


	9. things you said after we kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beadick, post-nmtd, pre-lolilo. Three words are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to thisismyfightsong1996 on tumblr for requesting this one (and off anon too! yay!)

At first, there was no talking, only breath, and touch, and hands, and mouths. They were completely engrossed in each other, letting the rest of the world drop away.

Sighing, he finally broke away and placed his forehead against hers, letting his eyes fall closed, trying to calm his heartbeat.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek one last time. “That was fun,” she murmured. “We should do that more often.”

He opened his eyes and stared down at her.

“What?” she asked after a moment, visibly becoming uncomfortable. “Do you not agree?”

He slowly smiled and reached his arms around her. She willingly wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” she whispered back.

He laughed. “You’re incredible.”

“Damn right,” she responded. “What is this about?”

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, blue pools of fire, a contradiction that fit her personality perfectly. “I love you.”

She pulled back even further and studied his face. “What?”  
“You can call me Dickface all you want, and threaten me, and eat my food, and be confusing and amazing and imperfect and... I love you.”

(It goes without saying that more kissing was to be had in this moment. Beatrice rather imagined that she was in love, too, and when you’re young, and you’re in love, kissing is a thing that generally happens a lot.)

(Benedick wasn’t complaining.)


	10. things you forgot to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 'i don't know what to call this.' Beadick.

Beatrice,

I don’t really know how to say this. I’ve been struggling with a lot of things recently, but you just leaving… I don’t know what happened, but I do know that you said some things that hurt. A lot.

You forgot to say some things, though.

You forgot to tell me you still loved me. I pray this wasn’t intentional.

You forgot to ask me why I can’t give up the rules. There are reasons, if you would just listen to me. Please, just listen to me.

You forgot to tell me why you made me break the rules. I can’t figure it out. I know there must be a reason, but my head is so wrong right now, I can’t figure out anything.

You forgot to ask me how university is going. 

(It’s not. University is not going. Please ask me about this.)

You forgot to tell me that you love me.

I probably will never send this to you, but I needed to write it out for myself. 

As a note: There are things I forgot to tell you. (See above. Namely: I love you. Please stay.)

Love,

Benedick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( accioinvisibilitycloak on tumblr wrote some... dare i call it meta?... on what i wrote and i love it so much, so thank you. and thanks for this-amaranthine-heart for requesting this one!


	11. things you said when i was scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Gables Fables. Current (February). Gilbert goes to see Ruby.

“Gilbert.” Ruby almost cried with relief when she saw his head poke through her door. “You’re here. I told you you didn’t have to.”

He walked over and gave her a long, much needed hug. “Ruby. Of course I came. You’re my girl.”

“And you’re my guy,” she said, choking up. “Thank you.”

Gilbert was quiet and just held her, willing himself not to cry. Ruby didn’t need that. Not right now.

—

“So… you saw my video, huh?” Ruby asked quietly. They were sitting on her bed. Gilbert was lying upside down, in an attempt to cheer her up. 

“I did,” he said, slowly sitting up and turning around. “And… I can’t say that I get it, but I am here for you. You know that, right? Those words are not empty. They mean something. You may have to… die… alone, but at least you can be surrounded by people who love you.”

Ruby sniffed and nodded, wiping a stray tear. “Yeah, I know. I mean, I’ve been told.” She managed a laugh. 

“Are you scared?”

She hesitated. “Honestly?”

“Yeah,” Gilbert said quietly. “Honestly.”

“I’m… terrified. I always thought it was going to be okay, it was just a cold, or something. I didn’t realize just how serious my sickness was.” Ruby sighed. “But then, I realized normal colds don’t last for months, and normal sicknesses don’t bring your friends home from college, and normal people accept when they’re about to die, but I just… I feel like I can’t, that the world still needs me, that my friends still need me, and I’m going to die, god, I’m going to die.” She was openly crying at this point.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her again and let her cry. “Ruby,” he finally said. “Ruby Gillis, you shining light in this dark world. I love you.”

She shook her head against his shoulder.

“I do. I know I never said it when we were dating, or before, or after, but I love you so much. I’m here. And your legacy is a beautiful one that will continue long after any of us die.” Gilbert swallowed, hard. “I honestly believe that.”

Ruby nodded, once, twice. “Thank you, Gilbert. Thank you so much. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M IN PAIN. thanks, nane, for the request!


	12. things you interrupted me to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedick builds a house of cards.

“Benedick.” Beatrice sighed. “What are you doing?”

Ben looked up. “Making a house of cards, obviously.”

“Oh,” Beatrice said. “That explains everything.” She sat across from him. “Can I help?”

He hesitated. “Well…”

“If you don’t want me to, I can just watch,” she said. “But I’ve done these before and I think I could really help you out here.”

Ben thought for a minute. “Okay.”

—

“What the hell, no, no, no!” Ben exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“I just put these two cards-”

“No!” Ben yelled. “It disrupted the entire-”

“If you would stop being such a dick and listened to-”

“The house’s structural integrity is-”

“I can’t believe you said I could help and then you get upset at me,” Beatrice finished.

“Do you see how the house is leaning now?” Ben asked. “Do you see?”

“It’s supposed to do that, so when you do the other side it levels-” Beatrice started before shaking her head. “Whatever. You do the rest.” She pushed her chair back and stood up.

“No, Beatrice, wait,” Ben said quickly. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He jumped up and, in doing so, shook the entire table.

The house fell all at once, leaving Beatrice and Ben staring at a scattered deck of cards.

“Damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, accioinvisibilitycloak on tumblr for the request!


	13. things you said i wasn't meant to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'Memories'. Gilbert runs away, but not far enough.

Gilbert ran around the corner, around another corner, anything to get away from Anne, who could be following him. He was an idiot, a fool, a… he didn’t have any words for what he was. Just so stupid. He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, willing the intrusive, angry thoughts away.

He started when he heard Anne’s voice around the corner. He should have left her dorm entirely, stupid, stupid Gilbert… He stopped when he heard his name. And Phil’s voice. 

“So Gilbert asked you out?” Phil sounded excited. Crap.

“Well, no, but he said he loved me, and…” Anne said uncertainly.

“Well, that’s nothing new! I think you should go ask him out,” Phil said. Gilbert could picture her nodding in that feaux-wise way she loved to nod.

“I…. I could never,” Anne protested. “He’s Gilbert. My best friend.”

“Excuse you, who am I, the lonely trash can in the corner?” Phil asked.

Anne sighed. “My best guy friend. I couldn’t ever fall in love with him. Ever. I don’t even know where he got the idea that I would like him telling me he loves me. Gilbert… loves me.” She audibly shuddered and Gilbert cringed. “And he told me to put the footage up, and I guess I will, because it’s important, and hopefully we can get thorough this but I just need to give him more time, I guess.”

“Anne, slow down,” Phil said. “Maybe we should talk about this in our room.” Phil sounded concerned. “Maybe you shouldn’t put that video up, too. What would you even call it?”

“Maybe… memories,” Anne said. “He did say to put it up… for the memories. Oh, goodness, Phil, it was so horrible.”

“Come on, let’s go up.”

Gilbert waited until they were upstairs before he could finally breathe again. He left the dorm and walked back to his room as quickly as he could, a song running through his head the whole way.

‘Thanks for the memories, even thought they weren’t so good…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, accioinvisibilitycloak, for requesting this one too!! the Feels


	14. things you said that made me feel like shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Hero talk. Post lolilo.

John frowned. “Why are you so tense?”

Hero shrugged. “Could you… okay, yes, thank you, that’s…”

“Yeah, I feel it.” He gently massaged her shoulders. “God, you’re so tense. Are you okay?”

She sighed. “I just had a hard day.”

“What kind of hard day? Tell me about it.”

Hero tucked her feet up underneath her and leaned back, into his hands. “I had lunch with Claudio.”

John stopped rubbing. “What?” he asked, trying to sound cool. Casual. It was no big deal, no big deal… Just lunch with an old friend. That’s it.

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” She turned around. “I should have told you, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

John sighed. “It’s okay. How’d it go?”

Hero shrugged again before pulling John in for a hug. “It was okay, I guess. I just… Sometimes it’s hard for me to even look at him without remembering what happened, how he was my first love, and we broke up under such horrible circumstances.” She echoed John’s sigh. “The memories, they sometimes… come up again. And they’re hard.” She glanced up into John’s face. “But without the circumstances that caused Claud and I to break up, I never would have fallen in love with you.”

Somehow those words weren’t enough to squash the broken feeling inside John’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shawna you kill me with these prompts


	15. things you said when i was sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice finds out that Ben has been going to therapy. Post lolilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, nonny nonny

“Ben.” Beatrice shook her head. “You can’t get up. You’re sick.”

Ben shook his head right back at her. “I have to get up. I’m sick.”

“What?” Beatrice asked.

“I have an appointment, I mean,” Ben explained hoarsely. “I have to get up. I’m going to be late.”

“No,” Beatrice protested. “Look, Hero is making you some soup, and you need to lie down and eat it and rest. No appointments. I’ll cancel it for you.”

Ben shook his head again, eyes going wide. “I’ll cancel it.”

“No, I got it.” Beatrice stood up. “I’ll just need the phone number.”

Ben sighed and opened his phone to the correct number and waited for the downfall.

Beatrice dialed and waited for a moment. Her eyes opened wide and she turned to stare at her boyfriend. “Yes, I’m calling on behalf of Benedick Hobbes,” she said slowly. “He’s very sick, and isn’t able to come in today. Yeah. I mean… he can talk a little bit.” She handed the phone over.

“This is Ben,” Ben said hoarsely. “Yeah. Okay. I will see you later, then. Tell Dr. Easton I’m sorry.” He hung up and fell limp. “I’m exhausted.”

Beatrice raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to therapy?”

Ben nodded, his eyes closed. 

“How long?”

“Two weeks,” he whispered.

“Were you going to tell me?” she asked quietly. “I mean, isn’t communication our biggest goal… again?”

Ben was so tired, he could feel himself begin to cry. “Yes,” he whispered. “But I felt really anxious about telling you, like you would judge me or something. I just… I didn’t want you to think poorly of me for having to go to therapy, after everything.”

“Ben.” Beatrice sat down next to him. “After everything, I think this is the best thing for you.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at her face. “You do?”

She nodded. “Just… if you can… keep me updated, okay? I want to know what’s going on in your head, if you can explain it to me.”

Ben nodded. “Please…tell Hero that I might want her soup later,” he said, closing his eyes again. “I’m… tired.”

“I know, Dickface. Honey. I know.”


	16. things you said when you were scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedrazar. Post Lolilo.

Peter walked into the flat and stopped short at seeing Balthazar. “You okay, bro?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Bro,” he said. He was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. “I guess.”

Peter put down his backpack slowly. “Balth?”

Balthazar just stared.

“What’s wrong?” Peter sat down, as closely to Balthazar as he could manage. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Balthazar mumbled, hands up at his mouth, sweater paws smothering his words.

“Incon… You’re literally my boyfriend, I don’t think you’ll ever inconvenience me with your thoughts.” Peter laughed. “Tell me what is happening, please.”

Balthazar sat up slowly and sat, hunched over that way that makes him look small, vulnerable.

Peter just wanted to hug him in that moment.

“Do you really love me?”

Of all the things he had expected to hear, that… “What? Of course I do. Balthazar… what happened?” Peter leaned over and kissed Balthazar’s temple. “Come on.” 

Balthazar shrugged. “I just… sometimes I don’t… I don’t really know. I mean, it took years to… and I feel like…”

“Balth, I love you, but you gotta throw a complete sentence in there sometimes,” Peter said, smiling lightly, getting nervous. “Please.”

He sighed. “I just get scared. I’ve seen so much… heartbreak, and people who thought they loved each other ended up with a destroyed relationship, and I get…um… Nervous.”

Peter maneuvered them into a position where they were both lying on the couch. “Stanley Balthazar Jones,” he said, softly, reverently, “you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, with the most incredible heart and mind and soul. I love you to the ends of the earth. Okay?”

Balthazar nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Fuck hummus,” Peter whispered.

“Fuck hummus,” Balthazar whispered back before exploding into joyous, relieved laughter.


	17. things you said when i was crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero goes to Pedro's party. Post nmtd.

Hero hid in a corner, a full drink in her hand. Pedro’s parties were never that much fun for her, not anymore. And a going-away party was not her idea of a good time. She watched as people danced, made out, drank, and danced some more. She sighed. At least they were having fun. She took a drink.

—

Hero was drunk.

This was new. Everything was a little slower than she was used to, a little louder than she liked. She tried to stand and winced. Still not her idea of a good time.

Claudio walked by, talking to a girl. She winced again. Of all the things to see… The sting of tears caught her by surprise. “I will not cry over Claudio,” she said to herself quietly. “He’s not worth it. Keep it together.”

She took another drink.

—

Hero was sitting in the same corner, tears slowly running down her face. She didn’t really know what was going on anymore, but damn it, she was sad for some reason.

Someone walked by, sat down near her, and pulled out a book. She peered closer and realized it was John Donaldson. She stood up - shakily - and wandered over to him. “John,” she said, trying not to completely lose it and sob in front of him, “why’d you do it?”

John put down his book and looked trapped. “I-I,” he started. “I don’t…”

“Because now I have trouble trusting anybody,” she continued, vaguely aware that her words were blurring together, and her voice was speaking in between sobs. “Margaret, for some reason, has it all together and can get into a relationship again, but I can’t. I just… I can’t. It’s because of you. I hate this party, and the people here, because of you. Why?”

John stared at her before pulling her down onto the couch next to him. “Hero, listen to me very carefully.”

She nodded, staring at him with huge eyes and messy hair.

“I…. I’ve said it before and I will say it again, but I am so sorry. So, so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but that doesn’t change the fact that I did, and I can never make that up to you. I’m sorry you can’t enjoy the party. I hope someday… you will find love again, and trust again. I sincerely hope so.” He felt his own eyes welling with tears and he willed them away. “And I hope someday… you can forgive me. And I can forgive myself.”

Hero was openly crying. She fell against him and sobbed. John looked around, almost wildly, and Beatrice appeared, as if on cue. She gave John a puzzled look and led Hero away.

John sat alone for a moment, the same thought running through his head, over and over. 

“Will I ever forgive myself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAWNA THE PAIN


	18. things you said right before goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to college. Hero says goodbye.

Hero shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around John’s waist. “I’ll miss you while you’re at university,” she whispered. “Do you have to go?”

John laughed shortly, sadly. “You could…. come with me,” he said, without much hope.

“I wish I could. Why are you going to a specialty school? There are other art programs in the area.” Hero shook her head as best she could with her face pressed against his shoulder. “Stay in Auckland.”

“Hero.” John pulled back and bent over slightly to look deeply into her eyes. “Listen to me.”

She wiped the tears she wasn’t aware were there. “Yeah?”

“I’ll be back for breaks. We have Skype, and Snapchat, and like, a million other social media things.” He smiled.

“Did you just exaggerate?” Hero asked, laughing slightly through her tears. “You never exaggerate!”

“It was all for you, my love.”

Hero stopped breathing. It was just an expression, he didn’t mean it, she shouldn’t ask… “What did you just say?”

John hesitated before plunging forward. “Look, we’ll be all right, even with the distance, because… well… I love you.”

Hero stared at him for a moment.

He cracked a grin. “You can cry; it’s okay.”

She laughed and hugged him again. “I love you, too,” she whispered. “Don’t go.”

“I have to.” He hugged her back tightly, breathing in her smell, basking in her embrace, chiding himself for the cheesiness of that last line.

She sighed and whispered one last thing, three more words.

“_ ____ ___.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shawna....why


	19. things you said when you thought i was asleep (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsey talks to Paige.

“Are you asleep?” Chelsey waited a moment. “Paige?”

Paige heard her name through the thick fog of dreamland and tried to wake up.

Chelsey sighed happily. “Happy anniversary,” she whispered, rubbing Paige’s hair out of her face. “I’m so thankful we got together. We’ve been together. I can’t believe it. You’re so perfect.” She laughed. “We’re pretty perfect together. Can you believe the drama that happened last year, and you wrote them songs, and I held a camera, and we made it through unscathed, unharmed? It was unbelievable… untouched by all their drama. I think we came out stronger because of our friends’ messes. And I’m rambling, I know. It doesn’t matter.” She kissed Paige’s forehead. “I’m so happy you’re my girlfriend. Wake up so we can kiss.”

Paige opened her eyes and smiled. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shawna you're killing me with these prompts


	20. things you said at 1 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beadick. End of Lolilo.

Ben sighed and turned over, yet again. “Bea?” he whispered. “You up?”

“I can’t sleep, what with you tossing and turning all night,” Beatrice responded, somewhere in the dark. “What’s up?”

“You know Leo’s going to be okay, right?” Ben asked. “I just want to make sure you know that.”

“I know.” Ben felt a hand on his arm. “I know, Ben.”

There was a long silence.

“Ben?” Beatrice said.

“Yeah?”

“You… you know Leo’s going to be okay, right?”

Ben hesitated. “Well… yeah, sure.”

“Oh, that was convincing,” Beatrice said, her words dripping with sarcasm. “Are you sure you believe that?”

Ben lay in the silence that followed, trying to make sense of all the thoughts floating around in his head. “Well…”

“Because I need to believe it, and I would… I would love if you believed, too,” she whispered.

He was quiet for a few minutes. 

“Beatrice?”

“Ben?” 

Ben reached out and, finding her in the dark, hugged her tight. “I think… I think we’re going to be okay.”

“I think so, too, Dickface.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, the (head)canon that Ben has anxiety is taking over my life


	21. things you said after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirbert. All of the fluff.

Anne nervously stared at Gilbert’s face, his eyes, his hair, his… lips. She felt the tension; this was Gilbert’s last time asking, she knew it. And she wanted it.

“…and I just, if you still don’t love me, I’ll back off forever, but I just need to know, Anne… I need to know.” Gilbert stopped talking and waited, waited for her response, for his fate.

Anne slowly leaned over and met his lips with her own.

There was no explosion, no crackle of electricity. No sunbursts, no beautiful rainbows or a dramatic wind coming over them, no rain pouring down while they passionately made out. No, this was kissing her best friend; it was slow and gentle and perfect, more perfect than Anne could have ever dreamed up for a story. This was kissing Gilbert Blythe.

She pulled back and stared at him. “Gilbert,” she said quietly. “Do you still need to know?”

Gilbert’s eyes were wide as he stared back at her. “Anne…” he said slowly. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

—

Anne smiled as they went to sit down and talk. “So, how long have you been waiting for that?” she asked, winking dramatically.

Gilbert smiled slowly, a teasing, perfectly happy smile. “Why, Anne Shirley,” he said, “I do believe you have a crush on me.”

“We’re dating,” Anne said.

“Are we?” Gilbert asked.

“We better be,” Anne answered. “Because there’s a video going online of us kissing.”

Gilbert laughed. “Now the world will know!” he exclaimed. “Perfect. My evil plan has come to its end.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Shut up and kiss me again.”

“As you wish,” said Gilbert. “As you wish.”


	22. things you said when we were on top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beadick on their travels.

Beatrice sighed and leaned over, looking over the edge of the beautiful Eiffel Tower. “Benedick Hobbes,” she said, “this is incredible.”

When there was no response, no hands wrapping around her waist, no sarcastic comment, Beatrice turned around. “Ben?”

Ben had his phone out and his hand over his mouth. “Bea,” he said, quietly. “Bea. Bea, Bea, Bea! Beatrice! Guess what?” He laughed. 

“What?” Beatrice demanded. “What’s happening?”

“What’s happening is we’re on the Eiffel Tower, the most romantic place in the world, your parents gave me permission to ask for your hand in marriage-”

“What?” Beatrice asked, eyes flying open wide.

“And your beautiful, lovely, incredible cousin just texted me wonderful news!” Ben finished. He stopped suddenly. “Wait… did I just say… shit.”

“We’ll discuss that later,” Beatrice said, coming over to see his phone. “What did Hero say?”

“Leo’s in remission!” Ben exclaimed. 

Beatrice laughed, joy bursting from her. She ran and hugged Ben, and they laughed together, just so happy. Beatrice realized she was crying, the first time she ever cried happy tears. 

“I’m just…. so happy,” Ben said. “All these people up here with us, all those down on the ground, they can celebrate with us.”

Beatrice laughed again. “Ben, you know I’m a raging feminist.”

“One of the things I love the most about you,” he said.

“Thank you. So you understand when I say this.” She glanced around, looked at all the people, before getting down on one knee.

Ben’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“You’re not going to be the one to propose, no way,” Beatrice said.

Ben wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually think i headcanon this... but..... enjoy ;D


	23. things you said too quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedrazar. After 'fish in the sea'.

Ben knocked on Peter’s door tentatively. “Hey, Pete,” he said. “Dinner’s on. Balth made some killer vegan food! You coming?”

Peter was typing furiously. “Hold on, just gotta finish this message… And, sending,” he said. He got up and followed Ben out to the table.

Balthazar and Freddie were sitting down, eating already.

“You started without us,” Benedick complained. 

“You just took so long,” Freddie said.

“We were in there for, like, twenty seconds!” Ben argued. “You could literally see me the entire time. Peter’s door is two steps away!”

Peter rolled his eyes and sat down. “Looks good, Balth,” he said, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Ben sighed and sat down. “Balthazar, you have outdone yourself once again. You are still my favorite flatmate.”

Freddie laughed. “You can’t just say that because he makes you food, Ben. I mean, you have to have reasons. Not that you’re not a great flatmate, Balthazar. I mean, with the food, and the-”

“You can’t just say he’s great because of the food, Freddie,” Ben mocked her. “I have lots of reasons why Balthazar’s my favorite flatmate.”

Balthazar and Peter’s eyes met in an expression of ‘oh-god-please-end-this-why-us’. Balthazar’s eyes quickly dropped. Peter watched him for a moment before returning to his food.

“Like, for instance. His style. Look at this shirt. We would all be so blessed to have a flatmate with a shirt such as this.” 

“His shirt,” Freddie scoffed.

Balthazar glanced down at his blue button up. “It’s just a shirt, though, Ben,” he said.

“And then, of course,” Ben continued, “his wonderful musical accomplishments. Saw the song you posted, by the way. It was lovely. Those high notes? Killed them! You are the best of the four of us, by a long shot.”

“I don’t really know, though,” Balthazar protested. “Who’s to say who’s the best?”

“You definitely are,” Ben said.

Balthazar shook his head.

“Did you see the song Balthazar posted?” Ben asked the other two.

Freddie shook her head.

Peter stopped mid-bite before nodding slowly. “Yep. It was great, Balthazar. You really out-did yourself.” 

Balthazar nodded. “Thanks.”

“So, Balthazar, who was that song about?” Ben asked.

“Oh, my god,” Peter said, putting down his fork, letting it rattle. “Do you have to do this?”

“I just think it would be nice to have a conversation with Balthazar about his beautiful song,” Ben said, as innocently as he could manage. 

Peter stood up and walked away. 

Balthazar watched him walk away before getting up and going into his room.

Ben sat there for a moment, looking at Freddie, looking at the wall, looking at his food, before following him. He knocked on Balthazar’s door. “Balth? Are you mad at me?”

Balthazar sat in his room, what used to be his place of sanctuary. He sighed. “I wrote it about you,” he whispered. “As if that wasn’t obvious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben and freddie arguing, peter and balth making eyes at each other over the table, angst angst angst


	24. things you said in writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedrazar. This prompt was basically written for them.

1\. bro

When we were younger, we used to hold hands all the time. I never thought anything of it. It was just Pedro and Balthazar, Stanley and Pete, running to the river, holding hands. Best friends. You could have even called us brothers. We were that close.

2\. favorite flatmate

Ben wasn’t kidding when he said you were the favorite flatmate. I think we all felt that way. You did what we wanted you to do. That sounds shitty, but it’s true. You were kind and considerate and played music for us. What more could we ask for?  
I mean, besides the fact that I was pushing you away, while simultaneously clinging to you. My favorite.

3\. love of my life (GOD I’M SO CHEEEESY love u balth)  
I don’t really need to say more, do I?

 

I guess I just wanted to say... Thank you for being my best friend.

Love,

Petrov

 

Balthazar smiled and put down the piece of paper that had been sitting on his dresser. He picked up his guitar and began writing.


	25. things you said at the top of your lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar sings a song. Peter shouts.

Balthazar smiled and leaned into the microphone, putting on his guitar strap as the rest of his band got off the stage. “And, um, here’s a song I wrote a few years back. I don’t ever really sing it for anyone, but it’s my boyfriend’s birthday today-” He stopped because the crowd response was overwhelming at that statement. “All right, all right, thanks. Anyway. This one’s for you, Peter.” 

With that, Balthazar began the opening refrain to “An Ode”, this time on guitar.

Peter, sitting in the front row, let his mouth drop open slightly. This sounded… different. There was something…

Balthazar changed the lyrics.

The lyrics, those words about him being an ‘all around great guy,’ that lyrics…

“That all around great bi…”

Peter laughed. He couldn’t help it.

“And I’ve got an idea of who it’ll be out of everyone…”

“He looks good next to you, his hand fits in yours…” Balthazar smiled down at Peter.

Ben nudged Peter beside him. “He changed the words for you,” he whispered.

Everyone in the nearby vicinity shushed him. Ben fell silent.

“This is an ode…” Balthazar winked at Peter. “To Petrov.”

Peter jumped up and started cheering enthusiastically. “That’s my boyfriend, everyone!” he shouted, turning around to face the audience. “My incredible boyfriend!” He whipped around to face Balthazar. “God, I love you so much,” he said, still yelling, but somehow, sounding quieter, more intimate.

Balthazar leaned over to the microphone. The audience was cheering loudly, and he had to try a couple of times to get them to be quiet. “I’m sorry, but this concert is for ticket holders only…” he said, smiling mischievously. “So you’ll have to get out.”

Peter jumped on the stage.

Balthazar stood up, suddenly looking concerned. “Pete?” he asked, not in the microphone.

Peter grabbed the microphone. “Hey, all, I guess I’m getting kicked out. Well…” He paused and grinned wickedly at Balthazar. “You know what they say.” He put the mic down and reached over to slap his boyfriend’s ass. “If you’re going to go out, go out with a bang!” he yelled for the audience to hear.

Balthazar just stared at him.

Ben jumped on the stage and gave Peter a high five.

Balthazar walked over to the microphone calmly. “You’re so lucky it’s your birthday.” He motioned for them to get off the stage. “Okay, this next song is a break-up song.”

The crowd went wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loooved writing this one ;)


	26. things you whispered in my ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beadick. And some Peter/Ben friendship.

“Why do you and Bea whisper to each other all the time?” Peter asked. He chucked a water bottle at Ben and took one for himself.

Ben laughed. “It’s a game of ours.”

“What kind of game?” Peter asked. They went outside and sat down in the hot summer sun.

“We try to make each other laugh in very serious situations. Whoever even lets out the tiniest smidgen of a snicker loses.” Ben smiled and leaned back against the porch rail. “It’s really a lot of fun. You and Balthazar should try it.”

“No, he’d win immediately,” Peter said musingly. 

“True. But, oh, it would be fun to see you try.” Ben grinned. “Sometimes it can get a bit ridiculous.”

“Like when?” Peter asked. He took a drink of water. “God, it’s hot.”

“Fancy a ten second flashback from last week?” Ben asked. “I am sweating so much right now.”

“Never change,” Peter said, smiling and grimacing a little at the same time. “And, no, no flashbacks, for two reasons: One, because there’s literally no camera, so a flashback wouldn’t work, and two, because your flashback summaries are shit. Just tell me what happened.”

“Aaaand… go!” Ben exclaimed, pointing at an imaginary camera and staring off into space.

“Ben?” Peter asked. “Hello?”

—

Beatrice sighed. “This is so boring,” she muttered into Ben’s ear. “Why did I have to wear this dress anyway?”

“Everyone else is wearing one,” Ben hissed.

“You should have worn the dress,” Beatrice whispered. “Fuck gender stereotypes.”

“Can you imagine? Or, what about the guy currently speaking? He’d look stunning in a dress. Blue. With rhinestones. A low back.”

Beatrice struggled to keep from smiling. “The woman sitting on the committee looks like she would kill in a suit. Literally kill. She looks like she hates everyone.”

“I bet she’s fantasizing taking off that shoe and stabbing the man to her left in the eye. Or the jugular.” Ben smiled and whispered quieter, lower, “Woman after my own heart. Let’s kill everyone in here.”

“Starting with you,” Beatrice whispered.

Ben giggled. “That would be the logical choice, yes.”

“You lose. I’m always right.” Beatrice kissed him and returned to watching the ceremony.

—

“Ben?” Peter sighed. “Benedick?”

Ben turned and smiled at Peter. “I’ll tell you all about it. It can get much wilder than that flashback, I assure you.”

“Right…” Peter said. “Or we could just, y’know, play footy.”

“Sounds good.”


	27. things you said at the top of your lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to one of Balthazar's gigs and gets very excited.

Balthazar smiled and leaned into the microphone, putting on his guitar strap as the rest of his band got off the stage. “And, um, here’s a song I wrote a few years back. I don’t ever really sing it for anyone, but it’s my boyfriend’s birthday today-” He stopped because the crowd response was overwhelming at that statement. “All right, all right, thanks. Anyway. This one’s for you, Peter.” 

With that, Balthazar began the opening refrain to “An Ode”, this time on guitar.

Peter, sitting in the front row, let his mouth drop open slightly. This sounded… different. There was something…

Balthazar changed the lyrics.

The lyrics, those words about him being an ‘all around great guy,’ that lyrics…

“That all around great bi…”

Peter laughed. He couldn’t help it.

“And I’ve got an idea of who it’ll be out of everyone…”

“He looks good next to you, his hand fits in yours…” Balthazar smiled down at Peter.

Ben nudged Peter beside him. “He changed the words for you,” he whispered.

Everyone in the nearby vicinity shushed him. Ben fell silent.

“This is an ode…” Balthazar winked at Peter. “To Petrov.”

Peter jumped up and started cheering enthusiastically. “That’s my boyfriend, everyone!” he shouted, turning around to face the audience. “My incredible boyfriend!” He whipped around to face Balthazar. “God, I love you so much,” he said, still yelling, but somehow, sounding quieter, more intimate.

Balthazar leaned over to the microphone. The audience was cheering loudly, and he had to try a couple of times to get them to be quiet. “I’m sorry, but this concert is for ticket holders only…” he said, smiling mischievously. “So you’ll have to get out.”

Peter jumped on the stage.

Balthazar stood up, suddenly looking concerned. “Pete?” he asked, not in the microphone.

Peter grabbed the microphone. “Hey, all, I guess I’m getting kicked out. Well…” He paused and grinned wickedly at Balthazar. “You know what they say.” He put the mic down and reached over to slap his boyfriend’s ass. “If you’re going to go out, go out with a bang!” he yelled for the audience to hear.

Balthazar just stared at him.

Ben jumped on the stage and gave Peter a high five.

Balthazar walked over to the microphone calmly. “You’re so lucky it’s your birthday.” He motioned for them to get off the stage. “Okay, this next song is a break-up song.”

The crowd went wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... i'm really proud of this one ;) so thanks, anon, for requesting it!


	28. things you said in front of other people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedick gets protective.

Beatrice was bouncing up and down, she was so excited. “Ben, Ben, Ben,” she said, “or should I say Kylo, Kylo, Kylo?”

“Stop,” Ben said. He laughed.

“I can’t believe we’re here. Opening night. Star Wars, episode eight. This is incredible.” She peered around the front of the line. “When do you think they’ll let us in?”

“Probably soon enough,” Ben said. “We can afford to be patient, though.”

Bea smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry work was so long for you tonight, babe.” She stood on her toes to kiss him. “I hope this perks you up, though. I think it will. You love Star Wars.”

Ben kissed her happily.

The person behind them tapped Ben on the shoulder. “Dude, maybe not in public.”

Ben laughed. “Sorry. I just love her so much.”

Beatrice beamed.

“Yeah… Okay.” He made a face. “Hey, how do you feel about Carrie Fisher?”

Ben stared at the guy for a second. “I think she’s incredible.”

“She openly speaks up about her mental illness and she’s just a total bada-” Beatrice started enthusiastically.

“I was asking you as a male,” the guy said to Ben, rolling his eyes. “I’ve heard the females talk about Carrie Fisher, but, I mean, they’re women, so their opinion doesn’t matter when we talk about the Princess, am I right?”

Beatrice started to flare up.

Ben put his hand on her arm and shook his head.

“He’s-” Bea started.

“I know.” Ben smiled at the guy and stepped very close to him. “Hey.” He turned and smiled at Beatrice. He winked. “You misogynistic bastard!” he yelled, making people around them jump, copying Beatrice’s words from years before. “Carrie Fisher is a strong women who is eight trillion times better than you! And for your information, my girlfriend’s opinion is worth more than any opinion you’ve ever had. She’s smart, and brave, and probably would have been much meaner to you than I am. But I think it’s 2017, and you deserve another chance at learning to be kind to women.”

The guy stared at Ben with his mouth hanging open.

Ben stepped closer. “If you ever, ever insult my girlfriend… or any other woman… ever again, I will find you. I will post it on my wildly famous YouTube vlog, and I wouldn’t want to be you when that happens.”

The guy backed away slowly before turning around and stepping back a few people in line.

Beatrice wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered back.

“I could have handled it,” she said.

“I know.” He smiled.


	29. things you said in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day Beadick fluff. Because why not.

“Benedick? Where the hell are we going?”

Ben laughed and tugged on Beatrice’s hand. “Come on,” he whispered. 

“No, no, come on.” Bea pulled back and ended up stopping both of them. “Dinner was lovely, but it’s freezing and dark and we’re on a hill. What are we doing on a hill?”

Ben smiled. “I have a blanket? If you want it.”

Beatrice frowned but took the offered blanket. “What else do you have in there? Huh? What are we doing up here on Valentine’s?”

Ben pulled on her hand again and they kept walking.

Beatrice stared at him for the whole time. She could barely see the silhouette of his face. He looked ghostly in the moonlight, what there was of the moonlight, anyway.

Ben finally stopped. “Here we are.” He pulled out another blanket and lay it on the ground.

Beatrice gave him a long look as best she could before sitting down.

Ben lay down beside her happily. “Look at those stars,” he said.

“Ben.”

“I just love stars. I think they shine so brightly on the best of days, don’t you?”

“Ben.”

“I wish I was a star sometimes.”

Beatrice poked him in the side, causing Ben to squeal. “Serves you right. What are we doing here? Why are you talking about stars? You don’t even really like stars.”

Ben gasped. “Of course I do!” he insisted. “I mean, not as much as I like birds, but stars are quite lovely.”

“Benedick.” Beatrice frowned. “What is this?”

Ben pointed at the sky. “Do you see that star?”

Beatrice’s mouth fell open. “Did you name a star after me?” she asked, suddenly feeling a large, lovely warmth spread over her.

“Nope!” Ben said cheerfully. “But this star…” He guided Bea’s hand to point at the one he meant. “This star, it’s named Beadick.”

Beatrice laughed. “Why did you call it that?”

“It’s our names… together,” Ben said. He wounded a little bit hurt.

“I know,” Bea hastened to say. “But why…”

“So we would always be together, somewhere. No matter what. There will always be a star, shining in the sky, with our names. Beadick.” He smiled. “It’s rather fitting, don’t you think.”

Beatrice willed herself not to cry. It was the cheesiest, stupidest, most romantic thing he had ever done, and she was crying. “Damn it, Benedick.”

He sat up suddenly. “Do you know what else Valentine was a patron of?”

“No…” Beatrice said slowly.

“He was firmly against fainting,” Ben said, excited, “and completely for beekeeping. We should find some bees!”

“Why?” Beatrice asked.

“To uphold the Valentine tradition!” Ben exclaimed.

Beatrice shook her head but sat up. “For Valentine tradition!” She stopped. “It’s literally the middle of the night.”

Ben smiled. “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I missed a huge opportunity for one of the greatest puns of all time. So, imagine when Ben mentions the bees, Bea says, "You already have a Bea." (Ha.) And then, to top it off, Ben says back, "Well, you are a Keeper."   
> I missed that pun. You guys. I missed it.   
> Thanks to accioinvisibilitycloak for letting me know how badly I messed up by missing this pun.  
> (I'm angry at myself if you couldn't tell lol)


	30. things you said when you were crying (happy tears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beadick. Post Lolilo.

“Beatrice!” Ben sang cheerfully as he wandered through the Duke’s home. “Where are you? Are you here? My darling, darling Beatrice, show yourself!”

Beatrice jumped out suddenly from behind one of the columns in the entryway. “Ha!” she yelled when Ben jumped. “Watch yourself, Dickface!” And with that, she began shooting Nerf bullets at him.

Ben covered himself, crouching down behind a different column until the shooting ended. He popped up and peeked around the column to face a grinning Beatrice. “Hello, love!” he said happily.

Beatrice frowned. “You’re supposed to be mad that I’m shooting at you,” she said. “You aren’t supposed to be so happy.”

“Do you want me to be sad?” No answer. “All right, then. So, guess why I’m here!”

“I… don’t know,” Beatrice said. “Because you’re my boyfriend and you love me?”

“Very true,” Ben said, nodding emphatically. “But not the reason.”

“Oh, my god, you’re going to make me guess.” Bea sighed. “To talk about how well Leo’s recovering!”

Ben got serious suddenly. “I mean, we can talk about that, if you want to. His recovery is going well, then? Last I heard he was nervous for his next check-in.”

“Oh, no, it’s going great!” Beatrice smiled. “But we can discuss that later.”

“Okay.” Ben smiled. “One more guess.”

“Hm… Okay…” Beatrice actually thought this time, in an effort to always Be Right. “You’re here to… watch Doctor Who with Hero! I’m right, aren’t I?”

Ben laughed and shook his head. “Okay, I know we’ve only talked about this minimally at best, but I just love you so much that I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh, my god!” Beatrice yelled, her voice echoing throughout the entryway. “You did not…” She motioned with her hand.

Ben’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, no. We haven’t talked about… marriage at all. Minimal doesn’t even describe that.”

Beatrice sighed, relieved in spite of herself. “Okay. So what? What is it?”

Ben pulled an envelope from his back pocket. “I got… two tickets to visit my relatives in Scotland.” He grinned. “You along for the ride?”

Beatrice’s eyes filled with tears as she took the envelope, opened it up, and pulled out the tickets to examine. “We leave in two weeks?” she whispered, looking up at her boyfriend. A tear streaked down her face, unchecked. 

“If that’s okay…” Ben said hopefully.

She stared at the tickets in her hand for a few seconds before laughing, a sob coming through as well. “Ben,” she whispered. “I… I don’t know what to say. I could almost kiss you right now.”

“Well, we are dating,” he joked.

Beatrice reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you,” she said, and sealed it with a kiss.


	31. things you said from across the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Balthazar have a fight.

Balthazar frowned and turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Peter demanded, stepping closer to him. “You can’t just leave, not in the middle of this.”

“I just, I can’t handle it, Pete,” Balthazar said quietly. “I’ll be back when you calm down.” He opened the door and left, shutting it softly behind him.

Peter sighed and stared at the door for a while before sitting down on the couch. Balthazar would be back. He always was. Peter took a deep breath, willing the anger to expel with the breath out. He picked up the book closest to his hand and began to read, ingesting nothing about the story, thinking about Balthazar the whole way.

About two chapters in, he frowned and looked at the book title. “Ben,” he muttered. “What is this?” 

He continued to read despite himself.

—

Balthazar pushed open the door and sighed. “Peter.”

“Balthazar.” Peter sat up suddenly. “Come sit.” He patted the couch next to him. “Please.”

Balthazar hesitated before crossing to the chair on the other side of the room. 

“How was your walk?” Peter asked.

“I…” He paused. “It was okay, like, I saw a dog, so that was good, and wrote the next part of a song in my head, and I calmed down.” Balthazar shrugged.

“I calmed down, too.” Peter smiled, a little sadly. 

“I don’t want this to become… us…” Balthazar said. “The fighting, the yelling…”

…the anger, the rage… Neither of them had to say it.

“I don’t, either.” Peter couldn’t speak above a whisper. “Balthazar..” he choked out. “Please, I… I’m sorry. Please come sit with me.”

Balthazar shifted in his chair. 

“I love you.”

Balthazar looked at Peter’s open face, his heart shining in his watery eyes, and thought of everything Peter could say to make the fight better, make them better, Then he looked at Peter’s face again and suddenly, words weren’t necessary anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goes a little off prompt but... oh well :D


	32. things you said when you first woke up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedrazar, pre lolilo.

Balthazar felt the world come into focus, little by little, as sound drifted into his ears and the person he was lying next to became more solid -

Balthazar opened his eyes and looked at the person squished next to him. 

Peter.

Damn it.

He didn’t need this, this closeness with Peter Donaldson, this intimacy he had fought so hard to avoid. Holding his breath, he tried to edge away, off the couch, without waking Peter up.  
“Balth,” Peter muttered, grabbing his hand and putting his head on Balthazar’s shoulder.

Balthazar internally groaned and froze. He lay that way for a while, watching Peter breathe deeply. He started to edge away after several minutes and got the same reaction. He sighed and turned his head to watch the tv.

He and Peter and Ben had been watching the news, discussing world events while eating late night snacks, a rare, peaceful moment in the flat, one where Ben wasn’t studying, Peter wasn’t wasted, and Balthazar wasn’t freaking out. He never expected to fall asleep.

The news was still blaring, talking about American politics. Balthazar shook his head, amazed at some of things things the United States was doing. He couldn’t believe the country was real. It was one of Ben’s shitposts come to life.   
Peter began to roll over and Balthazar seized his chance, almost falling off the couch in the process of disentangling himself from Peter’s arms. He hit the floor with a thump and winced.  
“Balthazar?” Peter rubbed his eyes and squinted. “What are... what happened?”

“Go back to sleep,” Balthazar whispered. “None of this is real.”

“Okay.” Peter yawned and his eyes fluttered closed.

Balthazar sighed a breath of relief and got up off the ground to go to bed.

“Is it time to get up?” Peter whispered.

“No,” he whispered back. “It’s not.”

“Good.”

Balthazar tried to leave again.

“I’m glad you were here,” Peter said, softer than Balthazar had ever heard him talk before.

It was so soft - Balthazar assumed he had just imagined it and went to bed.


	33. things you said after the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedrazar, directly after Lovely Little Losers ends. Balthazar has a gig.

Balthazar came off the stage, still holding his guitar, laughing, pleased with his performance and the crowd response.

Peter was there, waiting for him. He grabbed Balthazar’s shoulder, smiling, yelling, “You were great! You were so good! I can’t believe my boyfriend is so talented!”

Balthazar gave him a hug spontaneously. “Thank you! And thank you for coming!” he yelled back, still smiling.

(He didn’t think he would ever stop smiling again.)

Meg weaved her way through the crowd, smiling. Everyone was smiling. “Balthazar!” she exclaimed. “Great job. After party?”

“Where?” Balth asked, suddenly a little wary.

“Here, of course! Everyone’s hopping, especially after singing ‘Break Dem Rules’,” Meg laughed. “Come on. I promise I won’t film you.” She winked and melted back into all the people.

Balthazar smiled at Peter. “Do you want to dance?” He smiled. “Hey. Fife and the Drums.”

Peter looked at Meg dancing away. “Thank God. No more cameras.” He realized Balthazar had asked him something and turned back to his boyfriend, beaming. “No more cameras!” he yelled suddenly.

“No more cameras.” Balthazar held up his guitar. “When I get back, you’re dancing with me.”

Peter leaned forward and kissed Balthazar suddenly. “I love you!”

Balthazar’s eyes shined and he nodded. “I’ll be right back,” he said.

Peter watched him disappear into the crowd and smiled the whole time. “I love you,” he called again. Balthazar didn’t hear him, but Peter didn’t care. He knew Balthazar knew it, and that was what really mattered.


End file.
